Redheads and Aftermath: Rydellington
by luvjonasbros
Summary: Rydel knew the moment the redhead comment came out of her mouth that she should've stopped talking. She knew her brothers would be confused and overprotective and she knew that Ellington would want to talk. She just didn't know if she was up to dealing with the aftermath of her comment.


_I Don't own R5_

"I'm gonna take a shower" Rydel called as she walked quickly into the house. They had just gotten home from their rehearsals and interviews for the day, and she knew some of her actions and words were going to get her in trouble so she had to get away quickly. "Rydel don't walk away" she heard her older brother say as she closed and locked the door to the bathroom. She didn't mean to say some of her comments out loud; it was an accident, those thoughts were supposed to stay in her head. She was embarrassed, and she was hoping that by the time she got out of the shower, everyone would realize it was an accident, and to just let it be.

"Let her be Riker" Ross told his oldest brother, "let her process everything that happened today, you know she was at least a little embarrassed." Ross knew what it was like to be in Rydel's shoes, he had said comments like that on multiple occasions, and every time it happened, he would beat himself up about it. "I just want to know what was going through her head" Riker pleaded as he threw himself on his bed. "I don't think she even knows bro." Rocky replied sitting on his bed with his brothers. The boys just hung out thinking of what happened today, not knowing how they felt about the situation.

_Knock, knock, knock.  
_

"Hey guys, is Rydel here?" Ratliff asked his best friends and band mates from the doorway. He was nervous, he didn't want to mess things up with the band, they were his family now, but he needed to now what was going through her head. "She's taking a shower, wanna play some video games while you wait for her?" Rocky offered his best friend. "Sure, sounds like fun" Ratliff replied as he took a seat and a controller.

* * *

_I better go dye my hair…_damn it Rydel! Why did you have to say that out loud? She scolded herself as she stepped out of the shower. She's always liked Ratliff, but ever since his break up with Kelly, and their moment in Canada he's been on her mind constantly. As she went to put her clothes on she realized she didn't bring any in. Trying to slip out of the bathroom undetected with just a towel on, she ran into a body. Luckily did not lose her towel.

"Ahh! Sorry" Ratliff replied as he tried to get his balance.

"It's fine, my fault…I'm a…I'm going to go change now" Rydel, blushing profusely while staring at the ground, and holding her towel up. As she tried to walk away, Ratliff spoke up, "Hey Delly, why don't you put on some warm, comfy clothes, and we can go up to the Hollywood sign." He suggested.

"Okay, sounds like a good time with my guys" She replied, a little bitter and slightly unsure.

"It'll just be the two of us, but I'll let you go get changed" Ell said quickly as he slipped into Riker and Rocky's room leaving Rydel nervous outside her door.

* * *

Ellington was scared; he was genuinely scared when he saw the faces of all 4 Lynch brothers staring at him. "So I'm guessing by your faces that you heard me invited Rydel out talk tonight…" "Yup" Was the answer given to him by all 4 Lynch boys at once. "I'm not going to hurt her guys" He replied as she plopped down on the bed, "I just want to talk to her and figure things out". Ryland was the first to speak up, "I hope you understand that if you hurt my older sister, I WILL hurt you. With that being said, how do YOU feel about Delly?"

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hey, I'm ready to go when you are" Rydel said as she peeked her head in the doorway.

"Okay, let's go" Ratliff jumped off the bed, took Rydel's hand and pulled her to his car.

He opened her door, and got in on the drivers side, but before pulling out of the driveway he looked at her. Rydel simply looked at him as well, taking in everything that she knew could happen, the happy and the sad, but as they stared at each other, they knew that they would be okay. Ratliff shifted the car into drive and drove off to the Hollywood sign, as he was driving he slipped his hand over Rydels, and simply enjoyed the comfort.

* * *

When they arrived at the Hollywood sign Ratliff and Rydel slipped out of the car and onto the hood. Both were silent, and stayed about a foot away from each other as they chilled on the car. It was a few minutes before Rydel got the nerve to speak up "I'm sorry" was all she could get out while she looked at the sky, not wanting to make eye contact with Ellington.

"For what?" He asked while propping himself on his side as an attempt to get Rydel to look at him. "I made things awkward by my red head comment, and I knew better than to say anything, but I did it anyways." She replied to Ratliff, still refusing to look at him, instead glancing at the few stars she could see. He couldn't handle her avoiding him for much longer, so he closed the gap between them by shuffling his body next to her, the proceeding to cup her face and move it to look him in the eyes. "You know, I like blondes the best" He joked with her, Rydel's face cracking a smile. "I don't know what your redhead comment meant, but I want you to know that I like you. I like you, and I don't want you to change, not for me, not for anyone." Ratliff had a serious expression on his face, his eyes were piercing into her, she knew he meant what he said, and he wouldn't back down until she responded. "You like me as in friends, or you actually like me as in you want to go on a date with me?" she asked quietly. "I like you as in, I want to take you out on a date, and have your brothers interrogate me about my intentions with you. I like you as in I want to do this with you forever." And with that he kissed her, gave her first kiss to her, lying on his car hood, looking up at the stars with the Hollywood sign behind them.

"I really like that last idea" she replied as she stole another kiss from him before cuddling into his chest for the rest of the night.

_So there have been several Rydellington things happening in the fandom lately, and I just wanted to write about it. This is what came out of this interview. Hope you enjoyed the story! (Also this is on my tumblr as well, so if you feel you've read it before, that's why) (Another side note: this story is set as if it were in Austin and Ally realm, but not with those characters. make sense? just need to make sure you all realize this is fiction!)_


End file.
